gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Repossession
|location = Vespucci Beach |protagonists = Franklin Clinton |target = Bagger |todo = Go to Vespucci Beach. Return to Lamar. Follow Lamar. Search the garages. Pick up a weapon. Take out the Vagos. Get the bike. Get on the bike. Go to the car wash. |fail = There was a disturbance at the showroom. Wasted. Lamar died. Busted. Lamar was abandoned. The Cops were alerted. Smashing the gate alerted the neighbourhood. The neighborhood was alerted. The biker escaped. The bike was abandoned. The bike was destroyed. |reward = Letter Scraps. Monkey Mosaics is properly introduced by Lamar. New weapons in Ammu-Nation. Lamar is available for friend activities. 24/7 Simeon Yetarian as a Director Mode character. (Enhanced version only.) |unlockedby = Franklin and Lamar |unlocks = Complications Chop Pulling Favors }} Repossession is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given to protagonist Franklin Clinton by Armenian car salesman Simeon Yetarian from his business in Pillbox Hill. Mission Franklin and his friend Lamar are tasked by Simeon to recover a motorbike sold to a gang member who refused to pay. The two make their way to a desolate back alley right next door to Vespucci Beach where Jimenez lives, and search for the bike in a few lockup garages before Lamar starts a gunfight with the owner's friends, the Vagos. A car enters the compound and crashes, leaking fuel, prompting Franklin to shoot the spillage, setting the vehicle ablaze. Jimenez escapes on the bike, and Franklin and Lamar follow him in pursuit. After Franklin kills him, the duo splits up, Franklin takes the bike and meets with Lamar at the Car Wash in Innocence Boulevard, Strawberry. But in the words of Franklin "You can't repo the assets of a dead man" – so Lamar keeps the bike for himself, knowing that the repossession is now meaningless, only for the bike to become one of Franklin's personal vehicles afterwards. Following the mission, Lamar finds out that Stretch is being released from prison and notifies Franklin of that. Gameplay ; Go to Vespucci Beach. After the beginning cutscene, the player has to go to Vespucci Beach with Lamar. The player can choose one of the three parked vehicles outside the dealership, or use their own vehicle to drive to the destination. ; Return to Lamar. If the player at any point gets too far away from Lamar, this objective will appear. If the player doesn't return to Lamar and continues to go further away, the mission will fail. ; Follow Lamar. When the player arrives at the destination, Lamar will exit the vehicle, and the player will have to follow him. The player will need to climb over the fence and walk to the end of the alley. On the way, Franklin and Lamar will encounter a drunk, which can be knocked out by Franklin, resulting in a comment from Lamar, and a truck with two Vagos members inside will pass them both. Causing any sort of disturbance in the alley or smashing the gate will fail the mission. ; Search the garages. Once Franklin and Lamar get to the end of the alley, the player is tasked with searching the garages. There are three garages. Walking up to the door of anyone will make Franklin open the door and attempt to search the garage. To make the mission faster, searching the largest garage will skip the player to the next part of the mission. ; Pick up a weapon. After choosing the right garage and watching the cutscene, the player simply needs to pick up the pistol that is lying on the ground. ; Take out the Vagos. Once the player picks up the weapon, it's time to kill all the attacking Vagos. There will be two enemies at first, it is advised to take cover by the garage exit. After the three enemies are killed, another one will walk up on the scaffolding. The player can either shoot the Vago or shoot the gas tank on the scaffolding, which will blow it up. Next enemy holds a Pump Shotgun, so the player has to be careful as it deals a lot of damage. Once that enemy is down, two more will pop up on the balconies, which can be easily killed by a headshot. Then, a Vagos gang member in a blue Penumbra attempts to drive off but is stopped by Lamar who shoots the gas tank and causes the gas to leak. The player can shoot the gas trail to blow up the car. The final wave of enemies will come out of the alleys and a building. Once these three are killed, the player is clear to exit. ; Get the bike. When the player is near the exit, a Vagos gang member will drive up and turn around. The player can take this short opportunity to shoot the gang member off the bike. Otherwise, the player will have to chase the gang member across the city. If Franklin loses Lamar in the process by leaving him behind, the mission fails. ; Get on the bike. Regardless of the decision, once the gang member is killed/knocked off, the player has to get on the bike. This objective will also appear if, at any point, the player exits or falls off the bike. ; Go to the car wash. Once the player got the bike, all they have to do now is drive to the car wash in Strawberry to complete the mission. Following this mission, Pump Shotgun, Hammer (Special/Collector's Edition and Enhanced version bonus), Broken Bottle, and SNS Pistol (both from Beach Bum Update) are available at Ammu-Nation. First Strangers & Freaks mission Pulling Favors is available, as well as next mission for Simeon. Lamar texts Franklin about Monkey Mosaics in Enhanced version, properly introducing that type of collectibles. It is available from the beginning though, after completing Franklin and Lamar. Letter Scraps is also available from now on. Player can call Lamar after that mission for friend activities. 24/7 convenience stores are open from now on. Simeon Yetarian is unlocked as a Director Mode character on XB1, PS4 and PC. Also, Lamar texts Franklin that he left the bike at Franklin's home some time later. Gold Medal Objectives *Time – Complete within 06:30. **Skip the cutscenes. **The Vagos showing up after the Penumbra are the last foes the player need to kill. After this the bike and its owner will spawn and start fleeing behind the fence. At that moment the player will have a chance to shoot the biker and avoid the car chase all together. **Picking a suitable car at Simeon's place and excellent driving skill, coupled with Franklin's special ability, makes the chase easier. *Trail Blazer – Shoot the gasoline trail. **The Penumbra will flee, leaving a gas trail in the process for Franklin to shoot at, eliminating the threat, as it blows up the car and the occupants. *Headshots – Kill 6 enemies with a headshot. **Kill as many enemies as possible with a headshot within quick succession. *Accuracy – Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 70%. **Doing non-headshots with a low damage weapon will allow Franklin to score more hits. Aftermath Los Santos Meteor Newspaper Several dead in suspected gang shoot-out Frank Edwards – Los Santos Meteor "Police are scratching their heads as to what caused a violent shootout in Puerto Del Sol yesterday that left several gang members dead. The recent rise in gang crime continues unabated. An alley off Magellan Avenue in Vespucci Beach was turned into a war zone and the battle then spilled out onto the surrounding streets. Police are uncertain if this means drug wars between Hispanic gangs have reignited, or if this was simply a deal or an altercation gone wrong. The Vagos are known to have long-term turf wars both internally and with the city's other major street gangs, including the Aztecas who have been largely forced out of Los Santos into Blaine County, the Ballas and the Families. No one is clear on what caused this massacre, with LSPD spokesman Lee Whitless stating "We are desperately searching for someone to blame. We haven't found anyone yet, so we are probably going to try to say something silly like 'it's the fault of junk food or pollution', simply for something to say." Weazel News (Radio) "A gang shootout in Puerto Del Sol. A quiet cul-de-sac erupted in gang violence as a bloody massacre left several Vagos gang members dead. A trail of devastation and no clear idea what happened, or why. Police don't know if this means drug wars between Hispanic gangs have reignited, or if this was simply a deal, or an altercation, gone terribly wrong." Bleeter Posts *@gogodave – "major shootout goin down rite near the boardwalk at vespucci beach I can hardly bleet im rolerblading so fast" *@pato_grande26 – "They sayin Los Santos Vagos got run up on bad. I mean like ten homies face down bad. Shit just got turned up." Lifeinvader Posts *Lamar Davis – "Employee of the month? Now that's some bullshit." *Simeon Yetarian – "What the hell happened with that bike? Why must you make a simple job so complicated?" *Lamar Davis – "That was wild down at Vespucci, dog. We need to ask Yetarian for a pay rise." Gallery Trailers :Screenshots retrieved from GTA V Trailers. Repossession-GTAV-TrailerSS1.png|Simeon. Repossession-GTAV-TrailerSS2.png|Franklin. Repossession-GTAV-TrailerSS3.png|Franklin scolding Lamar. In-Game Repossession1-GTAV.png|Franklin and Simeon talking. Repossession2-GTAV.png|Simeon congratulates Franklin on becoming the employee of the month. Repossession3-GTAV.png|Lamar comes in. Repossession4-GTAV.png|Lamar's reaction to Franklin's award. Repossession5-GTAV.png|Lamar's reaction to Franklin's award. Repossession6-GTAV.png|Following Lamar. Repossession7-GTAV.png|Following Lamar through the Vagos alley. Repossession8-GTAV.png|The garages. Repossession9-GTAV.png|The Vagos. Repossession10-GTAV.png|Lamar confronts the Vagos gang member. Repossession11-GTAV.png|Lamar shoots the Vagos gang member. Repossession12-GTAV.png|Franklin fights his way through. Repossession13-GTAV.png|Aiming. Repossession14-GTAV.png|The blue Penumbra. Repossession15-GTAV.png|The Vagos biker. Repossession16-GTAV.png|Franklin takes the bike. Repossession17-GTAV.png|Franklin arrives at the car wash. Repossession18-GTAV.png|Franklin and Lamar argue. Repossession19-GTAV.png|Mission Passed. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_2_-_Repossession_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Repossession Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_2_-_Repossession_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_2_-_Repossession_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Soundtrack Trivia *In the gameplay trailer, there is a picture of Simeon Yetarian instead in the employee of the month portrait. The same happens during normal gameplay, anytime outside the mission. **In the trailer, it might have been done to prevent Franklin's last name being revealed way too early. *If the player changed Franklin's hairstyle, Lamar will compliment the haircut. If not, he will comment that too. *Several sports cars (being the same all the time from vehicle type to colors) spawn before the mission (as well as during each replay) at Simeon's parking spaces in the service area. It's optional to use them for the mission. *In previous GTA games, jumping towards a wall or a fence will automatically shift the character into climbing it. However, GTA V changed this, jumping towards the fence will make the character face-plant straight into it, much to Lamar's amusement. This is most likely a reference to older GTA games that allow climbing walls. **To avoid smashing into the wall/fence, get close enough before jumping. *When Franklin and Lamar first enter, a Green Bison passes by, and when it drives away to the gate, it does not open and the truck trespasses the gate, as if it is not a solid entity. **This was fixed in a later patch, whereas the car now halts at the gate as it opens, and drives out, followed by the gates closing. *Body Armor can be found in the first lockup on the left-hand side (opposite the larger garage), which the player may find useful. *The Bagger already has Franklin's personalised number plate before he and Lamar even repossess it. **This has been fixed in the Enhanced version, however, and the Bagger will spawn with a random combination. **The Bagger is also a darker green to Franklin's final version, and Franklin doesn't mention anything about respraying it. This is possibly an oversight. *Jimenez (who attempted to escape on the bike) can be spared by shooting him off his bike before he drives away. He seems to have more health than the other gang members, so this could even be performed with a shotgun. *An Internet news article from Los Santos Meteor after this mission says that Lifeinvader is going to "make history again with a new product launch this week", which means that the events of this mission and Friend Request happen during the same in-game week. *If the player replays this mission and has modified Franklin's Bagger, the Bagger featured in the mission will have all upgrades, except for the paint job which will be the default (green). The same applies to Amanda's Sentinel in Father/Son. *If Franklin is able to take the bike before the gang member can drive away with it, the radio will automatically be tuned to West Coast Classics, and the song playing will be "What Would U Do" by The Dogg Pound. *During the shootout, a blue Penumbra will hit a wall and its trunk will open. However, the player can't steal the car although the player has shot the driver. Reference *[http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/09/03/world-first-hands-on-with-grand-theft-auto-v?page=2 "World's First Hands-on With Grand Theft Auto V"], IGN. Navigation }} de:Rückführung es:Embargo fr:Saisie hu:Repossession pl:Konfiskata (V) pt:Retomada de Posse ru:Repossession tr:Repossession vi:Repossession Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V